hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5168 (14th May 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes unpacks Max's suitcase, adamant that he will return. Farrah is uncertain as to whether she should ask Grace to move with her. James asks Harry to be his chauffeur. Mercedes snaps at Breda and Marlena tries to make Mercedes see that Max has made his choice. Mercedes blames Sylver for letting Nicole take Max and Breda stands up to her. Mercedes asks Sylver if he's going to let "it" (Breda) speak to her like that, and when he remains silent, tells him to go to hell. Marlena tells Breda off for pushing Mercedes too far. Misbah tries to convince Farrah to stay, but Farrah tells her that she's going for the job, not because she's unhappy. James admits to Romeo that he bought the car for Harry. Harry receives a text from a mystery number. Farrah gives Grace a present and she is thrilled with them. Farrah tries to talk to Grace, but Grace shows her the tattoo design she wants them to get. After calling the mystery number, Harry tells James that he can't come to London. Breda vents to Jack, who tells her that she can't lay all the blame at Mercedes's feet. Sylver tells Mercedes that her family don't hate her. Harry asks James for money. Mercedes stares at a photo of Max and explodes at Prince when he turns up. Prince is worried to learn that Mercedes has flushed the drugs. Marlena and Sylver snap at Breda and tell her that unless she has anything constructive to say, then shut up. Breda tells her dog that the time for talking is over, and it's time to "grasp that nettle". Prince tells Liam that he can't work for him anymore. Liam asks where the drugs are and Prince tells him that Mercedes has flushed them. Mercedes goes to flush the drugs down the toiler but is unable to. Liam walks in and comforts Mercedes. Mercedes blames herself for Max's departure. Liam asks Mercedes to go somewhere with him, telling her that it might just be the answer she's looking for. Harry gets in the car but realises that he has forgotten the money and goes inside. Liam convinces Mercedes to take Harry's car for a spin. Grace has her tattoo done. Harry is shocked to find the car missing. Breda opens the boot to her van and takes out a mallet and tarpaulin. Farrah stops Grace from getting a tattoo and tells her about the job offer. They have an argument an Grace storms out, after telling her that she hates the shoes. Mercedes thanks Liam for taking her mind off Max. Liam tells Mercedes that she's struggling because she's trying to be something that she's not. They start kissing but are interrupted by Breda texting Mercedes, apologising and asking her to meet her at Sylver's workshop. Mercedes changes her tune and tells Liam that he's wrong. Liam tells Mercedes that he refuses to be reeled in and spat out every time that she has a crisis, and if she gets back in the car, they're over. Mercedes remarks "Hallelujah" and gets in the car. Breda lays the tarpaulin on the floor. Grace calls Farrah and apologises and tells her that she and Curtis will move to Canada with her. Breda prepares to attack Mercedes with a mallet upon her arrival but gets a call from Jack. She hears someone walk in and prepares to attack them. Jack is horrified to turn around to find Breda holding a mallet in the air. Liam pulls a small bag of cocaine out of the bag and Mercedes snatches it from him. Grace stops to take off her shoe. Liam tries to get the cocaine back and Mercedes loses control of the car. They drive through a red light, only just missing an oncoming car. They crash into roadworks. Grace notices the car but doesn't manage to get out of the way in time, and is run over. Farrah listens to Grace's voicemail and bursts into tears, unaware that Grace is currently laying unconscious on the side of the road. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Notes *This episode featured no after-credits scene. *''The Power of Love'' by Gabrielle Alpin plays over the end credits. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019